Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to electrostatic discharge protection.
Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic circuits can be exposed to overvoltage or undervoltage conditions. The overvoltage or undervoltage conditions can include, for example, electro static discharge (ESD) events arising from the abrupt release of charge from an object or person to an electronic system.
Such overvoltage or undervoltage conditions can damage electronic circuits or adversely affect the operations of the circuits. Various protection circuits have been developed to provide protection over electronic circuits from overvoltage or undervoltage conditions.